


Italian Summer (lol ur not harry styles)

by HaloKiwi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Crack, M/M, Other, Summer, Swimming, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloKiwi/pseuds/HaloKiwi
Summary: It's a hot summer day and Matteo wants to go swimming. David agrees under one condition.
Relationships: Laura Schreibner/Linn Shira, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Italian Summer (lol ur not harry styles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WWthemoonD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWthemoonD/gifts).



> I started writing this in summer when it was actually hot. I found it again and wanted to finish it. Now it's winter and I actually finished it. It's not long but it's something. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I had this idea of a fanfic I wanted to write for my friend Sara as a Christmas present. I sadly didn't manage to finish it but I think I want to gift you this story instead. Merry Christmas! Frohe Weihnachten! God Jul! This story includes many things I know you love and I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Another thing that is relevant for this story: Linn is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns.

It was a hot summer day. Too hot to do anything. It reminded Matteo of the summers he had spent in Italy as a kid. Matteo and David were just laying on Matteo's bed.

They weren't even touching because even for that it was way too hot and that really had to mean something because usually they were always touching in any way. Matteo would lean his head against David, they had their hands entwined or David would be running his fingers through Matteo's messy hair. Not to make it less messy but just because he loved how soft it was and how this sensation managed to make Matteo completely relaxed.

The only thing they were doing was complain about how hot it was. They had taken their shirts off a while ago. Matteo was just laying there in his boxer shorts while David was wearing his binder in addition to his. David hated how sweaty he was getting beneath it. He would definitely have to wash it soon.

"It's too warm. I don't know how I ever survived a summer before.", Matteo started complaining again.

"You probably did something to cool down. Like going swimming. But now you're stuck with me."

"I love to be stuck with you because I love you. You know that."

"Still, you would probably just go to the lake with the boys if it wasn't for me."

"Why don't we go to the lake together?"

"You know why..."

Matteo starts fake crying, "I'm trans and I can't have fun." Matteo and David had been mocking each other since the beginning of their relationship. It was just their way to express how deeply they cared for each other.

"Hey!" David pushed Matteo but Matteo knew David wasn't actually upset with him.

"But let's be serious. What's stopping you? You could wear a shirt or something over your binder. Nobody will ever know."

"Do you know how stupid that looks? I don't want to be the only one who has to wear a fucking shirt to go swimming."

"If you want I can wear a shirt too so you're not alone. And no, it doesn't look stupid. Lots of people wear shirts at the beach."

"OK, deal. But only if I get to pick the shirt you're wearing."

Matteo didn't wait a second to agree to his boyfriend's suggestion. If there was a possibility to cool them both down he would take it.

~~~

Only shortly later they had both changed into swim shorts. Matteo had to lent David one of his own because David didn't have one himself.

“How long didn't you go swimming for?”

“5 years maybe. I don't know. But even before that before I knew what was going on with me I avoided it because I just couldn't stand wearing a swimsuit and all that.”

“Oh fuck. That's long. Do you miss it?”

“Yeah. I think I do. Honestly I'm not sure. I avoided thinking about it because it always made me sad that I couldn't. I'm a bit scared.”

“You don't need to be scared. I'm here with you. You're not alone.”

“I love you!”

“I love you too! Let's go now. Have you thought of a shirt you want me to wear?”

“Yeah, but we need to make a stop at my place to get it. I hope I'll find it since I haven't worn it in ages.”

The bike ride to David's place was a disaster. Matteo was completely out of breath. David was teasing him constantly about it and it was unclear if Matteo was blushing so hard because of the heat, his exhaustion or because he was being humiliated by his unfairly sporty boyfriend. He secretly loved it because he knew it was giving David joy.

~~~

When they finally arrived David made Matteo wait for him in the kitchen.

“Na?” Matteo was greeted by Laura, “What are your plans for today?”

“We want to go swimming!” Matteo was almost proud of himself to announce this.

“Really? How did you get him to agree to this?” Laura seemed to be surprised too.

“I promised him that I'd wear a shirt too and that he could pick the shirt I'm going to wear.”

“Are you sure you didn't make a mistake by letting him pick the shirt?” Laura started grinning and couldn't hold back a giggle.

“I picked a shirt!” David announced right at that moment.

Matteo turned around to look at David who was holding a shirt in front of his body so that Matteo and Laura could admire it in all its glory. Laura was still giggling and couldn't stop.

The shirt David was holding was white but what made it so ridiculous were the words written on it: “lol ur not harry styles”.

“Seriously? The boys will make so much fun of me.”, Matteo said when he saw the shirt. He could already hear the boys joking about it (not in a mean way though).

“That's kind of the point.” David was grinning at his boyfriend, but then in a more serious tone, “Are you going to wear it or not?” Matteo could see the fear in his boyfriend's eyes that he'd say no, that he'd break his promise.

“Of course I'm going to wear it! You're stupid for thinking I won't! Give me the shirt!” Matteo pulled David against his body and kissed him. He'd never break a promise especially not one that he knew was so important to David. After Matteo let go off David he pulled the shirt off he was wearing at the moment and pulled the shirt on that David was giving to him.

“You look amazing, baby.”, David commented on Matteo's outfit. He seemed so happy and that made Matteo happy as well.

“Ewww, too much love!” commented Laura who had watched the exchange quietly only interrupted by some giggles she couldn't suppress.

“Just because you can't get any.” David was sticking his tongue out at his sister.

“That's not true!” Laura was blushing.

“Care to elaborate?” David asked her. There was something Laura was hiding and he just needed to know what it was.

“I won't tell you.”

“Come on! You're my favorite sister! You have to tell me!” David really wanted to know what his sister was hiding.

“I'm your only sister and nope, I'm not gonna tell you.”, answered Laura popping the p. She seemed certain that she wouldn't answer that question. Today they wouldn't get any reply out of her.

“Let's go David! She won't tell us but we'll figure it out.” Matteo grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him out of the door of the flat and down the stairwell.

~~~

Just before they reached the bottom of the stairs the front door opened and in came a person that they both knew well. They were carrying a rose. (It was dried but it's the gesture that counts.) When they saw the boys they blushed and looked a bit embarrassed.

“Hi Matteo. Hi David. Your sister said you were hanging at Matteo's place so I didn't really expect you here. Uhm. I'm uhm I'm just bringing this flower uhm.”

“Hi Linn, we didn't expect you here either. I'm sure Laura will be quite happy about this rose.” Matteo relieved his flatmate from their suffering. Now the boys knew who made Laura blush that hard.

“Yeah, I think Laura will be really happy to see you. Say hi from us.” added David.

“Thank you.” Linn was still blushing. People seemed to be blushing a lot these days. “But you've just seen Laura.” Linn seemed to be confused by the request to greet Laura from the boys.

“You'll see” Matteo answered smirking. David also couldn't stop himself from grinning.

“Alright.” Linn still seemed confused. “What are you boys doing today?”, they asked. They looked at Matteo's shirt with a meaningful glance. They had never seen Matteo wear a shirt like that.

“We're going swimming.”, Matteo answered them.

“If you want you can join us with Laura.”, added David. “Bye Linn. Come on Matteo.”

“Ciao Linn!”

“Ciao boys!” The boys almost didn't hear Linn's reply because Matteo was pulling David through the door again and shortly after they were sat on their bikes riding to the lake where they'd meet the boys.

~~~

As expected there were some comments on Matteo's shirt. It turned out Carlos had been a One Direction fan for quite a while. David and him had a lively discussion about who the best member was (Harry Styles obviously). Jonas who had taken his guitar to the beach asked if he should play some Harry Styles song instead of Sam Smith for Matteo. Abdi was mainly joking around if Matteo wasn't scared that David would cheat on him with actual Harry Styles. All in all it was nice banter and it made Matteo happy to see David that happy and to see that he was becoming a part of the group more and more. It felt like he had always been a part of it. It felt like an Italian summer.


End file.
